This disclosure relates in general to content delivery networks (CDNs) and, but not by way of limitation, to delivery of content more effectively.
Content delivery networks (CDNs) are used by originators of content to offload delivery of content objects. CDNs distribute edge servers throughout the Internet that host and/or cache content for content originators as a service. Only the largest content originators distribute content objects in an effective manner. A smaller content originator may overload their servers provide poor quality of service (QoS) or worse without reliance on a CDN.
CDNs typically service a large number of end user systems requesting content. If an edge server is assigned a particular delivery, it typically will locate the content object and load it locally as it is delivered. Some of these content objects are especially large. Distribution of large content objects is costly in terms of resources. Often, large content objects are only partially delivered to an end user before the download or stream is terminated or paused.